Hurt But Healing
by SkittlesandIceCream
Summary: After Sango gets tired of Miroku's flirting, and Inuyasha sees Kagome with Hojo, the two broken hearted warriors leave after they've had enough. Sango makes a new friend as well. *Not very good summary but I tried*
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to the future, okay?" Kagome chirped. Her eyes were glowing with happiness. Sango and Miroku nodded; they were heading out to work in the village. "Well, see you guys!" Inuyasha didn't object. He was tired of being sat, and since Naraku was dead, he really didn't have anything better to do. She might as well leave while he helps the village. Kagome eyed Inuyasha._ He doesn't even protest when I leave! I feel kinda offended he doesn't really want or need me here, but I still have Hojo! And Koga!_ With that, she took off for the well.

Sango sighed. "Well, what all are you gonna do today?" She asked. She was curious. She was helping in the garden, since the village was somewhat short of people after a recent demon attack. Many were injured, but few were killed.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I reckon I'll help cut some trees for firewood. These weaklings could use some help!"

"I'm helping Kaede with the injured." Miroku explained. "Usually Kagome would, but since Sango refused," Sango blushed. _It's not my fault I'm clumsy, and often drop the herbs! I don't want to mess Kaede up._ She thought. "I think I'll just help her. Besides, I know my herbs." Miroku sauntered off, winking at some girls while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well there he goes." With that, Inuyasha trotted off as well. Sango just sighed and went to work in the garden. She knew very well they needed help. And she was getting free shelter and food, so she knew she should help repay them in any way possible.

That whole day they worked. Kagome meanwhile, was in the future, happily talking to Hojo on the phone. "Oh yes, Hojo! I'm home all alone. Souta was having some awards at school, so the house is all mine."

A happy voice reached her ears, _"Nice, Kags! I'll be over within seconds, baby." _She blushed and giggled before hanging up.

Then she put on a very sweet smelling perfume to hide the fact she hadn't taken a shower in two days. She also brushed her hair and teeth, finishing with a breath mint just as Hojo rang the doorbell. She rushed downstairs. "Hello, Kagome." Hojo greeted, stepping in. She reached up to grab his head, bringing his lips to her own. "Mm, someone's feeling feisty."

"Very, Honey, very…" She trailed off into the kiss.

*Insert blue line here*

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was wondering where Kagome was off to. Miroku had somehow injured himself, and with all the other villagers injured too, they could use some future medical help. He leaped to the well, landing in the future.

The well always amazed Inuyasha. It seemed so plain! Yet it was very special, powerful even. He smirked as he exited the well. It seemed like Sango to him. She was a plain human, but so much more than that. She was smarter, braver, and stronger than the average human. He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't like Sango like that, did he? He shook his head. Even if he did, she was in love with the monk. Little did Inuyasha know, Sango was thinking of him too.

So Inuyasha was about to climb in Kagome's window when he heard groans and murmurs. He blinked before sneakily climbing up to the window. There lay Kagome, making out with a future boy. The boy didn't have on his shirt, and he was removing Kagome's. He was furious at both the boy and Kagome. So she was a two timer! He growled mentally. She'd get what she deserved one day.

Kagome was so into the kiss, she barely noticed Inuyasha. She did see a flash of gold eyes before it was gone. Her eyes widened before closing. _Oh no! What did I just do?_ She thought. _Inuyasha was my past love. I can't choose between him and Hojo! It's too hard… My heart tells me I don't love him, but my mind wants me to. What should I do? I thought I'd be able to keep Hojo a secret, with all the great lies and all. I bathed using scents to disguise Hojo. It was all so perfect!_

Inuyasha sped back to the well, wiping one tear from his eye. _See, Inuyasha? You love, and you always get hurt. That's the way it is with you! And three strikes, and you're out._

*Insert blue line here*

Sango sighed. She was finally done, after all her hard, long work. She felt like going to sleep. Smiling at the thought of a nice, warm bath before curling up in a warm blanket, she trudged back to Kaede's hut. Upon the way, she saw Miroku walking around. She knew he was injured, but she also knew it wasn't that bad of an injury. They'd all had far worse, and Miroku was tough. She was so happy to be engaged to such a man. She liked tough men.

The thought died as she saw him begin flirting with some women. She growled. She could hear their giggles and his seducing work making them squirm. Her eyes flashed before she stormed away, unsure of where she was walking.

Miroku saw Sango walk away; she had seen him. He considered chasing her, but then he remembered the cold, dead look in her eyes and betrayal on her face. She wouldn't forgive him this time. _I guess it's all over. I messed up my chance… Well, maybe we weren't meant to be. She's strong and independent, when I like girls who need me in their life. I can only hope she finds someone to meet that need._ He thought as the village girls dragged him off.

Sango was angry, hurt, confused, and dejected. She loved the monk, loved him! She should've found her happy ending. Her life should've been fine after this. Didn't her life seem bad enough? She sighed quietly, tears streaming down her face. Soon she found a little stump and sat down, crying as silent as possible.

She cried for everything she knew and loved and lost: her father, villagers, family, home, village, and friends. And then she cried for what she had: a flirty monk, a bossy miko, a rude half demon, and then her beloved Kirara. She loved that cat, truly. She wondered where she was at. Most likely, she was somehow helping the villagers.

After crying herself out, she stood and stretched. It was night already? Her eyes widened in shock and fear. She was wearing her slayer suit, sure, but she left her boomerang. She wanted it right now. She did have her hidden blades though, along with her katana.

She shrugged and sat back down. She didn't feel like going back to the perverted monk. She'd just stay here and think for a few hours. She smirked as her eyes grew cold.

*Insert blue line*

Kikyo walked through the forest, her head down. She felt horrible for taking poor girls' souls. It hurt her, though she didn't show it. Her eyes were clouded with tears. She missed Inuyasha. She really did. She loved him, cared for him, and Naraku ruined that for her. He ruined her normal life. She could only hope that she'd have peace when she died. That's all she wanted: peace. She wanted, no, needed it so badly, it hurt to think of it. Her life was destroyed. She could only salvage the pieces.

Soon Kikyo found another girl sitting on a log. Her eyes were still moist from crying. Kikyo recognized the demon slayer and lightly made her way to the slayer.

Sango tensed as she saw Kikyo come near her. "Kikyo?"

"Don't worry; I will not try to harm you." Kikyo answered. She sat beside Sango who slowly relaxed. "I was just passing through."

"Hmm. I was running away from the perverted monk after he was flirting again!" Sango snapped. Kikyo was surprised. She knew Sango didn't mean to snap, and it wasn't directed at Kikyo, but it still shocked her. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just angry. We were supposed to be engaged, but he stills loves to flirt. He's not committed at all!"

Kikyo sighed and hesitated before patting Sango on the shoulder. "Does he always do these activities?" Sango nodded. Her expression was hopeless. "Do you love him?"

Sango didn't move. It took a moment before she replied, "I don't know anymore. I used to, I know I did. But now…it died. I don't feel like I really love him anymore. If I think of him… I just feel cold and angry. There's no love. There's barely even friendship anymore!"

Kikyo smiled slightly. Sango was shocked. "I've never seen you smile before. Everyone says you're cold and uncaring."

Kikyo laughed, thought there was a bitter edge. "Everyone thinks that just because I kill when needed, and I don't enjoy seeing another girl with the man I love, that I'm cold blooded. Sango, right?" Sango nodded. "You have to look at both sides. I was in love with a man, even though it was wrong of me to love when I had my job to do, but I loved Inuyasha. And then I was attacked by Naraku, looking just like Inuyasha. I was finally at rest though. And then I'm awoken from my slumber! I see the one I loved, Inuyasha, with another girl, who had some of my soul. It hurt deeply. So I fled."

Sango listened intently. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She muttered, pulling Kikyo into a hug. Shocked, Kikyo hesitated before hugging back. "You seem like a great friend."

"I could be, if I was given the chance." Kikyo said. "You seem like a good friend as well."

"I try to be. I consider you a friend now, Kikyo." Sango muttered. "Wow that was a dramatic moment." Kikyo nodded in agreement before beaming at Sango. "Well I better head back. See you!"

"Goodbye, Sango." Kikyo waved as Sango ran off.

As soon as Sango left, a true smile stretched across Kikyo's face. _She hugged me! She said I was her friend. She comforted me as I comforted her. She does seem like a kind girl. We both have bad pasts. I believe we can truly be great friends._ With that, she walked off with a spring in her step.

*Insert blue line here*

Sango was very happy to find a friend in Kikyo. Kagome was too happy; her past wasn't harsh like Sango's. There wasn't that much to relate to. But with Kikyo, their pasts were harsh, and their outlooks were becoming bleak. But Sango had some friends, at least. Kikyo needed some, and Sango was glad to be there for her. But now, Sango was worried. Surely Inuyasha smelt Kikyo on her, and that'd lead to questions. And she didn't really think Kikyo wanted to see Inuyasha at this exact moment.

She had a solution in mind; she would say she "tripped" and fell in some mud. Mud could cover the scent of Kikyo. And then, she would say she took a quick bath using some scented herbs to hide the smell. It seemed a perfect plan to her. She did as she planned and came back, playing the part of being angry about tripping into mud…which wasn't all that hard.

Miroku woke up to see Sango asleep at the other side of the hut. He was overjoyed to have her back, even though it was obvious things were over between them. He was sad for a few moments, but then he got over it. Sango would be fine, he was convinced. He kept telling himself that as he left the hut.

Sango meanwhile, still had a broken heart. But Kikyo healed a few cracks. She finally found a friend she could relate to. Kikyo tasted death just like she had. She drank its bitterness while Sango did as well. They were both trapped in its clutches.

Inuyasha was outside, wondering why Sango smelt so…different. He thought he smelled Kikyo, but Sango didn't mention anything about her, and surely she would tell him. Unless Kikyo had asked her not to… _Feh. Kikyo's business is her business, I guess. I miss her, but I'll respect her wishes. She just wants to finally rest in peace. Poor Kikyo._ He looked at the colors in the sky as the sun rose: red, orange, pink, yellow… It was beautiful. He looked down. He was known for being rash and unthoughtful…but some moments, he had to appreciate true beauty when he saw it.

Sango woke up then, stretching before heading out to find some food to eat. She found some fruit trees and enjoyed some apples and other things, smiling. She was in a good mood today; it was her gift to ignore the past to see the future. She ignored her heart being broken by the monk who was barely even considered a friend. She just focused on her friend Kikyo and how lovely the day was. She nearly danced out to pick some flowers to spruce up Kaede's hut. She loved flowers; they smelled so sweet. She remembered when she found a small yellow one that smelled very spicy to her; everyone else said it was awful. She thought it was interesting. She loved that flower.

As she picked flowers, she saw Inuyasha and Miroku head out to do whatever. Miroku held his sore arm; apparently, he was injured when he groped a woman and she smashed something into his side. Inuyasha soon got some wood and helped carry it to the village. She smiled. Today was a day where it was hard to be ungrateful. The Sun was bright with fluffy clouds in the sky every now and then. The trees were lush green, and the grass was healthy. Flowers were bright, and people were generally in a good mood.

Soon she had white, pink, and red flowers in her hands. She inhaled the scent before giggling and skipping off to Kaede's. There she changed into her slayer's outfit. It was easier to move in, and she wanted to be prepared for anything. Pretty days didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. She found a basket and went to pick some fruit for the village. Fresh fruit was great for injured patients.

Inuyasha was busy as ever. He believed if you're going to do it, do it good. So he carried heavy wood into the village, watching Sango pick flowers. She was so happy, he noted. Usually she was so serious; it was unusual for her to be laughing at the little things. Though he knew even warriors can have soft hearts, Sango had the weirdest warrior's heart if you asked him. Half of it was dead and cold, but the other half was accepting and blissful. She soon pranced off somewhere.

He liked to see her happy.

**So, was it awful? In this story, after Naraku is defeated, Kagome spends lots of time in the future. Inuyasha doesn't love her as much as he loved Kikyo, and Sango and Inuyasha hasn't realized their feelings yet. Miroku wasn't ever too serious to Sango (if you ask me), so it didn't hurt him to hurt Sango much. Sango is heartbroken, but she figured this might happen. She's just shoving it back in her head. It hurts her, sure, but she deals with it. And Kikyo… I think she just needs a chance to be a good friend, and her and Sango may be able to relate well.**

**Anyway, this isn't very good if you ask me, but I always degrade my work. *sweatdrop* I can't help it, I just do all the time. I wish I didn't.**

**And the disclaimer is here now, for the WHOLE STORY.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, I don't claim to own Inuyasha, and I will never own Inuyasha. I'm poor. If you sue me, you may get a penny, maybe. So don't sue me. This doesn't make sense! It is FANfiction, repeat, FANfiction! It's isn't AUTHORfiction! So I'm now annoyed at disclaimers. Hmph.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sango smiled to herself. She was going to meet Kikyo today. Last week she saw Kikyo, and they decided to meet every Friday night. Or, if they couldn't, they'd leave a note. Sango was smiling more and more; everyone thought she was finally snapping. She lost her love, but she found a true friend. She was determined to look on the bright side, and always scolded herself if she thought negative. So her life was beginning to turn around. She was peaceful now.

But she sighed. The negative thoughts kept coming back, and she missed her village. It was her home for most her life; though she enjoyed travelling, she needed a stable home. She liked Kaede's, but it wasn't _her's._ Then she reminded herself that hers was destroyed; it was no longer a great home. She wanted to move back anyway.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. It was time to leave. Inuyasha watched her leave, though she didn't know. She thought Inuyasha was asleep. However, Inuyasha decided not to meddle in her business. He could get away with some bruises if he spied on Kagome; with Sango, he wasn't sure he'd live. Plus, he knew people like her and he needed their space.

Sango took a deep breath as she met Kikyo. However, Kikyo was oddly blissful. She skipped to Sango, exclaiming, "I talked to Kaede, and she found a spell that brought me back to life!" Sango's eyes widened. She would love for her friend to be fully alive, but was this possible? "She found all these rare herbs with my help, and now I can quit stealing souls. I'm finally a normal woman, but I still have my Miko powers. She promised not to tell Kaede. Sango, I'm alive!"

Sango was now bouncing on her feet, beaming. She and Kikyo were very close as friends; they told each other everything. Kikyo was now a smiling, caring woman now that she had a good friend. And Sango was happier as well. It was a great thing to see them both smiling. "That's so great, Kikyo!"

Kikyo's smile fell a bit. "Sango, is something wrong?" Her concern for her best friend, almost sister, overrode her happiness.

Sango sighed, "Kikyo, I don't mean to, umm, steal your moment, but I just feel so…homesick. I miss the Slayer's Village. But I can't go back alone. And I can't stand to stay, either."

Kikyo rested her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sango, I already think of you as a sister. You know I would come with you. But I can tell something is holding you back. Is it…Inuyasha?"

Sango blushed crimson. "M- Maybe."

Kikyo laughed. "Yes, it is him!"

"Aren't you mad? I like the man you liked all those years ago." Sango blinked a few times.

"Oh, no. Looking back on it, I loved him. But that love was left at the grave. We had our chance; we lost it. Some of my soul will forever love him, but most of it thinks of him like a brother or friend. Besides, he is a lot like you, Sango. You may not see it, but I do." Kikyo was smiling the whole time. Sango liked her smile. It wasn't bold; it was soft and sweet, with a bitter edge. But Kikyo always had a bitter edge. Sango liked that about her though.

Sango's blush faded. When Kagome left, she began to think of all the times Inuyasha was there with her. Memories flooded her mind.

_(Flashback)_

_Sango and Inuyasha were training furiously when Inuyasha got too caught up in the moment. She swung her boomerang at him; he deflected it back at her. She gasped. There was no way to avoid it! She just braced herself for the impact as it slammed into her. Pain exploded through her head and arm. She flew backwards before slamming into the ground. She lay completely still; it hurt to move. Soon Inuyasha was at her side. "Sango!" He yelled. "C'mon Sango! Get up! Can you move?"_

_Sango concentrated and used every bit of energy she had to move her fingers and open her eyes. Inuyasha was above her, looking blurry. "Inu- Inuyasha?"_

"_SANGO!" She winced at his tone. He quieted down. "I'm sorry, Sango!" Her eyes widened. Did…Did he just apologize?_

"_I must be dying…if you can say sorry…" She muttered._

_He whispered, "I only say sorry to those I care about." Their gazes met as both blushed. After a moment, Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back. What happened back there, Sango thought._

_(Next flashback)_

_Sango and Inuyasha walked through the village. She asked Inuyasha to come with her on a walk. She knew a beautiful place and wanted to show it to him. Surely even he would be in awe at it. As they spoke of Miroku's habits, Inuyasha made a somewhat funny remark and Sango giggled. Then a voice of a villager came to them that stopped them in their tracks. "Those two sure are close!" One said._

_A female one answered, "Oh yes! I wonder what happened to that other girl, Kagome or whatever."_

"_Yes, yes. Maybe the demon likes his girls tough, eh?" This one was male._

_The girl giggled. "Maybe so. They are so cute together!" The voices faded as they walked off._

_Sango and Inuyasha were both blushing, looking at the ground before their eyes met. They were frozen in place before Inuyasha smirked and Sango started laughing. Inuyasha's face was as red as Sango's._

_(Next flashback)_

_Sango sighed as she saw Inuyasha be slammed into the ground, yet again, by Kagome using the word. Kagome visited to say hello and that she had a major test, so she'd be back late. Kagome was obviously furious from something in the future. Sango sighed, creeping up behind Kagome. "Uh, Kagome?" Kagome turned to her. "I think he learned his lesson…" She trailed off. "I mean, there's a dent in the ground we need to cover up now so kids won't trip and hurt themselves. I think he's hurt enough."_

_Kagome nodded and ran to the well. Sango rolled her eyes and walked over to Inuyasha; she pulled him up before glaring at the hole in the ground. "I swear, one day she's going to make a kid trip after leaving all these holes from sitting you!"_

"_Glad to know you care." Inuyasha said sarcastically._

_She ruffled his hair. "Of course I care. Now get up and help me fill this in."_

_(End Flashback)_

Kikyo knew Sango was lost in her memories. She wore a cheerful smile as she waited. Sango suddenly began blinking. "Back to the present, eh?" Kikyo asked. Sango nodded. "So… Do you love him?"

Sango nearly fell off the log she was sitting on. Blushing madly, she began stuttering. "Y- You can't j- just ask that!"

"I did, I believe." Kikyo retorted. "So, answer, if you will…"

"Fine. Yeah, I think I may love him… But I don't know if I can take getting hurt again." Sango sighed. Her eyes were dark.

Kikyo hesitated. She couldn't say risks gave rewards, but she wanted to encourage her. She saw the way Inuyasha look at her. It was the way he used to look at Kikyo. So she just comforted Sango, saying, "I think he loves you too. But would you rather know…now? Or live on and forever wonder?" Sango brightened up.

"I'd rather know." She hugged Kikyo. "See you in three days, okay? Meet me here. I'll bring food and other things you need as a human tomorrow. But I'll only be here seconds. We'll talk again in three days." Kikyo nodded as Sango sprinted back to the hut.

She winced as she saw Inuyasha waiting. "Sango, why do you smell like Kikyo?"

**Wow. Inuyasha knows now, yippee! And yes, Kikyo is very OCC. But she's happy now. She's human. I may be wrong, but I don't think she needed to eat before she was brought back. I know this goes against stuff, but I don't know Japanese stuff. I'm just an American kid who loves to write. Anyway, pretend the spell existed and now she's a normal human. If they're OCC, I'm sorry. I tried. I'm not perfect, I'm just human. But, if you review, you all get… *drumroll* Sango, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru dolls! YAY! *cuddles with dolls* I have an unlimited supply. So review now or…well, I can't say never…**

**Anyway, I like constructive criticism, but no flamers. I don't want "YOU SUCK!1!" I want "I like it, but you can do…blah, blah, blah to make it better."**


End file.
